Sniper
by KJ-27
Summary: Bagaimana jika pembunuh ayahmu masih berkeliaran dan hidup tenang? Kau membiarkannya atau memburunya? (Kaisoo - Jongin Kyungsoo Kris Sehun Luhan Baekhyun Chanyeol - other cast - chaptered)
1. I found you

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

- KJ-

* * *

><p>Pesta dansa harusnya jadi momentum paling menyenangkan bagi mereka yang merasa dirinya masih muda dan juga jadi ajang paling sempurna untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Para gadis berlomba-lomba berdandan paling cantik agar bisa menaklukkan pandangan pertama dari beberapa pemuda tampan yang belum menikah yang jadi tamu di pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh Zhang <em>Inc.<em>

Tapi kadang pesta dansa bisa jadi momen paling menyebalkan dimana kau hanya akan berkumpul bersama lelaki-lelaki tua pemilik saham dan berbincang tentang saham yang sangat kau pahami dengan baik sedangkan mereka di matamu seperti pemula paling bodoh.

"Apa kalian sudah mengenal kakakku? Dia adalah partner kerjaku yang membuat perusahaan ayah tetap berjalan dengan baik dan bisa sesukses ini." Tanya seorang pemuda dengan garis mata yang selalu hilang ketika ia tersenyum. "_Hyung_! Kemarilah,"

Seruan dari pemuda tadi ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda lain dengan sorot mata tajam menakjubkan, garis rahang yang tegas dan senyum yang sangat ramah.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Saya Kim Jongin,"

"_Hyung_, ini adalah beberapa klien ayah. Mereka memberi selamat atas tercapainya keuntungan maksimal kita tahun ini." Jelas sang pemuda dengan _eye smile_nya.

"Sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan salah satu pengusaha muda terhebat seantero Asia sepertimu, Jongin. Aku merasa seperti menjadi pemula ketika melihat kemampuanmu menaikkan keuntungan Kimo Corp menjadi se-melejit itu." Komentar Presiden Direktur Chang Ent., Chang Min.

Kim Jongin, pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit lebih gelap dibanding orang Korea kebanyakan itu memang jadi faktor utama melejitnya keuntungan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut sejak pemilik pertamanya, Oh Donghae meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pemuda pemilik senyum ramah itu sangat paham bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan, karena sejak kecil ia sudah dijejali berbagai macam hal tentang bisnis perusahaan dari ayahnya.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, Tuan Chang. Ini hanya sedikit keberuntungan anak muda." Jawab Jongin kalem.

"Ya, keberuntungan anak muda yang tampan dan sempurna dalam segala hal." Sahut lelaki tua yang lain, Do Yesung. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Nak?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan retoris dari kliennya. "Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku, Tuan. Mungkin jodohku sedang disembunyikan Tuhan."

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu kembali menjawab. "Jika putriku belum memiliki tunangan, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk langsung menikahkannya denganmu, Nak." Sahut Yesung. "Ah, kebetulan, itu putri kesayanganku,"

Jongin menyesap minumannya sambil mengangguk lalu melirik Sehun yang terlihat akan membisikinya sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, dia..."

"Nah, Jongin, ini putri sulungku, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin memalingkan mukanya dari Sehun dan mendapati sosok bidadari kecil berwujud manusia di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan dress selutut warna _peach_ dan dengan rambut sebahu yang tergerai alami. _Make up_nya tidak berlebihan dan terkesan _simple_, senyumnya begitu menenangkan dan suaranya—

"Do Kyungsoo,"

—baru saja membuat Jongin jatuh cinta.

"Kim Jongin." Balasnya cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum malu. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Nona Do. Tidak salah ayahmu menjadikanmu putri kesayangannya."

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin sempat menahan nafasnya beberapa detik karena dia hampir saja kelepasan mencium pipi menggemaskan itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja ia kenal dan mereka sedang dalam pesta dansa formal.

"Terima kasih," balas Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa gadis secantik Kyungsoo sudah punya tunangan? Jika belum, dia pasti mati-matian mengusahakan Kyungsoo untuk jadi miliknya. Bahkan tanpa ia usahakan pun, Yesung akan memberikan putrinya langsung padanya, kan?

"Ah, maaf aku harus kembali." Sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang melang-lang buana sampai surga.

"Pasti Kris menunggumu, ya?" tanya Yesung yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan dilanjutkan dengan ucapan permisinya yang sangat sopan.

Jongin merasa sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya, siapa dia, teman-temannya bahkan mungkin... siapa tunangannya.

"Nampaknya aku dan _hyung _juga harus pamit, Paman. Rasanya kami harus mengembalikan pikiran kami bersama teman-teman sebaya kami," canda Sehun yang diangguki oleh lima lelaki paruh baya pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan penting di Korea yang sebagian besar sudah menguasai Asia itu.

"Terima kasih menjauhkanku dari sekumpulan lelaki tua yang membosankan, Hun."

Sehun tertawa lepas dan menepuk punggung Jongin. "Aku juga sudah bosan berdiri satu jam membicarakan bagaimana kerjasama mereka dengan kita dan bagaimana kau dan aku bisa mengutak-atik perusahaan ayah dan menyelamatkannya dari bangkrut." Papar Sehun. "Aku membutuhkan Luhan,"

Jongin tertawa. "Kapan kau tidak membutuhkan Luhan?"

"Saat belum mengenalku?"

Satu suara merdu menyapa telinga Jongin dan membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. "Hei, aku tak tahu kau datang. Sehun memaksamu datang, ya?"

"Siapa lagi yang akan memaksaku datang ke pesta orang tua yang tidak aku mengerti ini, _oppa_." Keluh Luhan. "Adikmu itu memang terlampau menyebalkan,"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku dengan sangat,"

"Ya, sialnya aku mencintainya dengan sangat dan itu membuatku susah menolak permintaannya." Tambah Luhan yang diiringi tawa dari ketiganya.

Sesaat setelahnya, mata elang Jongin terkunci pada satu sosok yang tadi ia temui; tepatnya _dipertemukan_.

Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil menggemaskan yang saat ini sedang duduk manis mengumbar tawa menyenangkannya disamping sosok bertubuh tegap dan tinggi yang Jongin duga adalah Kris, tunangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin awalnya tidak ingin peduli bagaimana tunangan Kyungsoo, namun ketika sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan wajahnya, Jongin menahan nafasnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan geram.

"Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Siang ini langit Seoul terlihat mendung dan cuaca ini sangat mendukung untuk tetap ada di dalam kamar dan berguling-guling di atas kasur lalu kemudian tertidur dan bangun setelah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Tapi tidak bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Awan mendung yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan titik-titik hujannya itu, tak membuat mereka bergeming dari tempat ini. Tanah lapang di belakang kediaman mereka yang mereka ubah menjadi tempat latihan.

Latihan menembak.

"Jangan gemetar saat memegangnya, santai saja."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Ini tak akan berhasil, _hyung_. Melihatnya saja aku sudah ngeri,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, itu juga yang dulu aku katakan pada _appa_. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk bersahabat dengan senapan, pistol, pisau dan _grenade_."

"Dan aku senang _ayah_ mengenalkan barang-barang menakutkan ini padamu. Aku ingin tahu, apa saat peluru itu menembus dadanya, dia masih bisa bicara banyak."

"Aku tidak mengincar dadanya, Hun. Itu terlalu biasa dan bisa membuatnya merasa sakit."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Lalu dimana targetmu?"

Jongin mengusak surai Sehun lembut. "Aku akan membuatnya mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada ayah kita."

Jongin mengambil senapan kesayangannya, lalu berbaring dan mengarahkan moncong senapannya pada satu titik target yang berada sekitar 1000 meter darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh ayahku hidup dengan tenang."

Dan satu detik kemudian, titik target itu tertembus peluru tepat di sasaran.

Kepala.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan ala gadis remaja menguar di salah satu lorong kampus fakultas bahasa, University of Seoul. "Aku tak tahu kau sudah masuk lagi! Kenapa tak memberitahuku kau sudah kembali?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik di sampingnya itu dengan tenang. "Aku baru sampai di Seoul dua hari lalu, Baekki. Rencananya, aku ingin memberimu kejutan!"

"Kau memang mengejutkanku, Kyungie." Sahut gadis itu. "Lalu apa Kris menjemputmu?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menjemputku di bandara jika bukan Kris? _Appa_ mana mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menjemputku?" gerutu Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Si Tukang Tertawa itu?"

Baekhyun; nama gadis cantik itu, tersenyum malu-malu lalu menunduk pelan. "Kita sudah jadian, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejutnya walau sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti akan pacaran dengan Si Tukang Tertawa, Park Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun menampilkan cengirannya. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan,"

Dua sahabat itu tertawa bersamaan, melepas rindu setelah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu karena Kyungsoo mengikuti _student exchange_ ke London. Dan sebagai _anak baru_ fakultas bahasa, Kyungsoo cukup heran dengan beberapa perubahan di kampusnya.

"Aku tidak ingat ada gazebo kecil disitu," celotehnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Itu buatan salah satu mahasiswa teknik sipil, orang tuanya adalah Dekan baru kita, jadi dia merancang gazebo itu karena melihat kampus kita ini kurang fasilitas di taman."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa Dekan baru kita."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ketika suara bass menyapa mereka. Dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedang dalam keadaan mengingat kembali kapan ia pernah melihat sosok di depannya ini.

"Dekan memintamu menghadap tentang masalah beasiswa," sahut pemuda itu ramah. Suara lembutnya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Kau tentu belum melupakanku, kan?" tanyanya seolah tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo. "Aku Oh Sehun, adik Jongin _hyung._"

Dan wajah Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Kim Jongin? Pemuda yang tadi malam ia dapati sering menatapnya diam-diam? Pemuda yang pesonanya hampir saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mata mereka saling memandang? Pemuda yang—

"Ah, pantas aku merasa familiar. Kau kuliah disini?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan fantasinya.

"Nampaknya aku harus memanggilmu _noona_ jika aku tidak mau dianggap kurang sopan." Balasnya. "Aku Oh Sehun, mahasiswa sastra Jepang semester tiga."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut menikmati percakapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Kau ke kelas saja dulu, Kyung. Aku akan menemui Dekan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau mencari _hyung_ku?" tebak Sehun. "Dia tidak kuliah disini, dia mahasiswa fakultas teknik, satu angkatan denganmu. Semester lima, benar?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Rasanya ia belum pernah bicara panjang lebar dengan Sehun, kenapa anak ini bisa tahu siapa dia?

"Jangan takut, aku tahu semua itu dari kekasihku, Xi Luhan. Merasa familiar?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan _'ah'_, seolah paham maksud Sehun. "Dia anak kepala pelayanku. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Tak kusangka Lulu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia tak pernah memberitahuku!" tambahnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia memang meminta Luhan merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari siapapun. Bahkan ayah Luhan pun tidak tahu. Sehun berencana memberitahukan hubungan mereka ke khalayak ketika sudah tiba waktunya mereka menikah.

"Hubungan kami memang rahasia, _noona_. Tidak seperti hubunganmu dan tunanganmu," sahut Sehun sambil membenarkan letak tasnya. "Kau ada kelas sampai jam berapa, _noona_?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Sehun. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya darimana ia tahu tentang pertunangannya, tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa tadi malam, ia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak sendirian ke pesta itu.

"Sampai jam satu siang. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

Sehun menampilkan senyum kecilnya di sudut bibirnya. "Tidak apa. Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengundangmu makan siang di kantin bersama Luhan dan... _hyung_ku?"

Dan tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menegang kaget.

Jongin? Ia akan makan siang satu meja dengan pemuda yang tadi malam hampir saja meruntuhkan egonya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menghambur ke pelukan Jongin hanya karena bau parfumnya benar-benar membuat otaknya gila? Membuat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang baru saja bertemu cinta pertamanya yang tentu saja itu bukan Jongin?

Semu merah muncul tanpa permisi di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Sehun melihatnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Tentu, aku tidak akan keberatan. Tapi, aku ajak Baekhyun, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengucap salam perpisahan karena ia harus ke kelasnya di lantai dua sedang Kyungsoo akan ke Laboratorium Bahasa dimana ia akan ada kelas _Listening_ pagi ini.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Sehun tak berhenti mengulum senyum kecilnya dan menggumam.

"Aku mendapatkannya untukmu, _hyung_. Kita lihat apa dia masih bisa mencintai _bajingan_ itu ketika ia ada di sampingmu,"

* * *

><p><em>I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy<br>Eodil gana jureul seo yeojadeureun nal bomyeon nune bureul kyeo  
>Najeneun lil hamster but, bame sarangeul nanul ttaen gangster<br>Dajeong dagamhan nunbit (jayeonseureoun skin ship) neon umjjil heumchit halgeol  
>Nega mwol wonhaneunji mal an haedo dwae gudi nunchiro da ara<em>

_Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge  
>I don't play play play neol gajgo jangnan an hae<em>

_Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago_

_Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago_

_What you know about me nega nal anyago_

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan was-was ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah <em>Night Club<em> tempat Chanyeol—kekasih (baru) Baekhyun bekerja sebagai bartender. Ia merutuki keputusannya sendiri untuk bersikukuh menemani Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol yang masih bekerja dengan alasan menjaga Baekhyun dari hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan Kyungsoo terjadi. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, dia sendiri justru merasakan cemas yang luar biasa melihat tatapan-tatapan lapar dari para pengunjung yang mereka lewati.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk datang ke _Night Club _menggunakan baju yang terbuka di beberapa bagian sehingga menjadikannya seolah _santapan lezat_ bagi para pengunjung. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak _kuno_ masalah _fashion_, jadi pilihannya saat ini menurutnya sudah tepat walau ia mengaku sangat bodoh memilih memakai rok alih-alih celana.

"Itu Channie!"

Baekhyun berseru gembira setelah mata cantiknya akhirnya menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengekori Baekhyun dengan mempererat pegangannya pada jemari Baekhyun.

"Channie!" panggil Baekhyun.

Dan pemuda tinggi dengan _nametag_ 'Chanyeol' itu pun menoleh. "Baekki?!" serunya kaget. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Mengunjungi Channie. Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Oh sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menggetok kepala sahabatnya itu dengan _heels_nya agar anak itu bisa kembali waras.

"Tidak, Baekki. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi incaran pengunjung disini." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Kau itu milikku, Baekki. Hanya aku," tegas Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang meyakinkan dan membuat semu merah tumbuh sempurna di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"B-baekki cuma mau ketemu Channie. Habisnya tadi Baekki telpon, Channie tidak angkat." Gerutunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusak sayang surai sebahu milik kekasihnya itu. "Ponselku ada di tas. Aku tidak pernah membawa ponsel saat bekerja, Sayang."

Kyungsoo yang sudah gemas dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya bersuara. "Chan, bisa aku minta soda? Tanpa alkohol, ya!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan penegasan diakhir permintaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan minuman berakohol, sedikit saja ia meneguknya maka ia akan mabuk. Dan mabuk saat pertama kali ke _Night Club_ seperti ini? Itu tentu bukan ide yang bagus.

Bartender tampan itu mengangguk paham dan mengambilkan dua kaleng soda untuk dua gadis cantik di depannya ini. "Kalian sebaiknya disini saja, jangan kemana-mana. Ini pertama kalinya kalian ke _club_ kan?" tebak Chanyeol. Ya, tebakan yang sangat tepat sasaran karena memang dua gadis cantik ini belum sekalipun menginjakkan kaki jenjang mereka ke _club_. Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Mereka memilih menuruti Chanyeol untuk tetap duduk di dekat tempat Chanyeol bekerja daripada harus berjalan memutari _club_ dengan taruhan _nyawa_ mereka.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut _club_ seolah ingin tahu apa saja yang sedang dilakukan para pengunjung disini. Dan kedua maniknya berhenti berkedip sejenak ketika ia seolah mengenal sosok yang ia tatap saat ini.

"Sehun?" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang berbalik, berniat mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun—melihat sekitar _club_, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bilang apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menunjuk satu arah sekitar 5 meter dari tempat mereka saat ini. Disana ada dua pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang sedang duduk bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk diantara mereka. Salah satu pemuda itu kini sedang melepas kemejanya dan membiarkan badannya hanya terbungkus kaos hitam yang nampak mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh atletisnya.

"Itu disana. Itu Sehun, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha keras mengenali sosok itu. Dan setelah ia yakin siapa sosok itu, bibirnya malah berucap nama yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. "Jongin?"

Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai berantakan. Dalam benaknya, Jongin adalah pemuda baik-baik yang tidak mengenal tempat seperti ini karena dilihat dari pakaiannya yang sangat rapi dan sopan tempo hari saat pesta dansa, Jongin tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang suka ke _club_. Tapi apa yang ia lihat hari ini, menggoyahkan pandangannya tentang Jongin yang sempurna, baik, ramah dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Itu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin." Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dari samping Kyungsoo.

"Loh, kau tidak bekerja, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengial ke arah bar. "Sudah ganti shift." Jawabnya cepat. "Kalian penasaran dengan dua orang itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang paling cepat dan antusias mengangguk. "Tak kusangka anak sepertinya hobi juga ke _club_."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak surai Baekhyun. "Mereka adalah pelanggan paling setia disini. Mereka kesini..." Chanyeol menggantung kata-katanya sambil menerawang. "Hampir setiap hari,"

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat bersamaan dengan itu. "Setiap hari?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, mereka kesini setiap hari. Jongin, Sehun dan gadis yang berbeda tiap malam. Kali ini mereka membawa salah satu gadis yang sering manggung di _cafe_ sebelah, Krystal." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Gadis berbeda? Memangnya mereka punya hubungan dengan gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol seolah penasaran dengan sosok pemuda berkaos hitam itu.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Aku hanya pegawai baru, jadi yang aku tahu hanya sebatas yang aku lihat dan aku dengar dari mulut para pengunjung yang sering bergosip." Jawabnya. "Yang jelas, Jongin dan Sehun adalah pengunjung VIP disini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah tengah malam dan jam kerjaku sudah selesai." Sseru Chanyeol. "Aku bawa mobil, jadi kalian tidak perlu bingung."

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencubit sebelah pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan beberapa pengunjung yang kembali menatap mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan mata elangnya yang baru saja merasa seolah dapat serangan jantung.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi figur baik dari seorang Kim Jongin bagi Kyungsoo. Cukup mendengar tentang _kunjungan_ Jongin ke _club_ setiap hari dengan gadis berbeda, Kyungsoo sudah paham bagaimana watak Jongin.

"_Playboy_," Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

"Apa?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Kyungsoo. "Kau tadi mengatakan apa, _baby_?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, Kris. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa,"

"Oh, kukira kau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya karena tadi aku sedang menerima telepon." Balas Kris.

"Tidak, kok." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Eh, memangnya kau mau ajak aku kemana?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. "_Privat party_ milik sahabat karibku sejak kecil, Sim Jonghyun. Perusahaan yang dia pimpin sedang merayakan ulang tahun, jadi ia mengundang beberapa klien penting dan itulah kenapa aku datang bersamamu."

"Karena kau klien penting Jonghyun-_ssi_?"

Kris tersenyum lagi. "Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah tunanganku, Kyungsoo. Jadi apapun kegiatanku, aku akan membawamu."

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Harus ya teman-temanmu mengenalku?"

Kris tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan walau ia ingin sekali menatap dua mata doe milik Kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya lembut agar gadis itu paham seberapa pentingnya dia untuk Kris.

"Setidaknya mereka harus tahu, siapa gadis yang mampu meluluhkan seorang Kris." Jawab Kris santai. "Sudah sampai. Jangan terlalu grogi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan segera bersiap membuka pintu mobil Kris. Tapi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendahuluinya. "Aku ingin romantis. Tidak masalah, kan?" tanya Kris sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri raja yang baru turun dari kereta kuda.

"Memangnya harus minta ijin, ya?"

Kris mengulum senyumnya lagi. "Ayo, aku tak sabar mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Kris berjalan dengan santai dan tenang dengan lengan kuatnya yang digandeng Kyungsoo. Dari jauh mereka benar-benar pasangan beda tinggi yang sempurna. Kris dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan dan garis rahang tegas, senyum kecilnya yang bisa saja membuat beberapa gadis atau wanita di pesta ini jadi gila tiba-tiba, dan kedua mata tajamnya yang selalu bisa jadi awas ketika dibutuhkan kapanpun. Lalu Kyungsoo, gadis mungil dengan predikat pemilik senyum paling ramah dan menggemaskan di kampusnya lalu disusul oleh sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang sangat polos dan tak pernah merasakan sedih karena keluarganya begitu siap siaga untuk memberinya segala kebahagiaan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kau datang, Bung."

Kris melepas sejenak tautan tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya lalu ia pun mendekati pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau kira aku ini sahabat macam apa yang tidak datang ketika sahabatnya baru pulang dari _liburan_?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu sebagai sahabat."

"Yeah, tapi aku tak sepenuhnya pantas menyandang predikat itu, Jonghyun." Balas Kris lirih. "Maafkan aku,"

Jonghyun—pemuda itu, melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pipi kiri Kris beberapa kali. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk ada dalam lingkup orang terdekatku,"

Mata Jonghyun kemudian beralih dari Kris menuju sosok mungil yang ada di belakang pemuda tinggi itu. "Ini pasti tunanganmu itu, ya? Yang selalu kau banggakan setiap saat padaku?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Kris terlihat mengusap matanya cepat. "Ya, dia Kyungsoo. _Calon istriku_,"

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. "Halo, Kyungsoo. Aku Jonghyun. Apa Kris pernah menyinggungku selama ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jonghyun. "Kyungsoo _imnida_, _Oppa_." Jawabnya. "Ba-baru tadi Kris bercerita tentang _Oppa_."

Kris hanya nyengir tanpa rasa salah ketika Jonghyun men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentangku padanya tapi kau selalu bercerita tentangnya padaku sampai kupingku panas? Kau anak pintar, Kris."

"Kau itu hanya penting bagi cerita hidupku saja, _Hyung_. Jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu banyak tentangmu." Elaknya. "Cukup saja ia tahu bahwa kau sahabatku dan namamu Jonghyun,"

Jonghyun baru saja hampir menjitak kepala Kris dengan keras jika suara lembut menenangkan tidak menginterupsi mereka.

"K-kris _ge_,"

Kris membalik badannya cepat dan merasakan tubuhnya mematung saat itu juga. Ia merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, nafasnya juga tersendat, otaknya seperti beku, dan paling jelas adalah kedua mata tajamnya yang tiba-tiba membulat dan menghadirkan sinar kerinduan yang mendalam disana.

"_P-peach_,"

Jonghyun menyadari kecanggungan suasana saat ini, karenanya ia menginterupsi. "Ya, kenapa yang disapa hanya Naga ini saja? Kau lupa punya aku juga, Zie?"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, menetralkan kembali detak jantung dan denyut nadinya, serta memberi waktu pada otaknya untuk kembali bisa dipergunakan dengan baik. Dari belakang Kris, Kyungsoo maju perlahan dan menarik ujung kemeja pemuda yang selangkah lagi jadi suaminya itu.

"Kris,"

Dan lamunan Kris hancur ketika suara merdu itu memasuki telinganya. Segala _film pendek_ tentangnya dan sosok yang membuatnya terpaku tadi hilang bersamaan dengan panggilan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Ya, _baby_?"

Kris merendahkan suaranya. Berharap agar panggilan sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Jonghyun dan terutama sosok itu. Ia tak ingin sosok itu terluka lebih dalam karena ini. Tapi harapan Kris hanya harapan kosong karena kedua _obsidian_ sosok itu kini membulat sempurna lalu perlahan tergenang air.

"A-aku ke toilet," ucap sosok itu gemetar.

Jantung Kris benar-benar terasa nyeri saat suara yang selalu menenangkannya itu kini harus jadi suara yang paling ia hindari, apalagi dalam suasana begini.

"Siapa gadis itu, Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa alih-alih apa pun. Nalurinya sebagai perempuan mengatakan bahwa gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu punya koneksi yang tak ia pahami dengan Kris, tunangannya. Dan hal itu, membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Kris berusaha mengulum senyumnya dan bersikap biasa di depan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin _calon masa depan_nya ini tahu tentang _masa lalu_nya yang sudah ia niatkan untuk ia kubur dalam-dalam. Termasuk _gadis itu_.

"Dia hanya teman lama." Jawab Kris cepat. "Oh ya, _Hyung_, kau tak mempersilahkan kami menikmati pestamu? Tuan rumah macam apa kau?" Kris menatap Jonghyun, berusaha menyampaikan pesan tersirat _'Tolong jangan bahas tentangnya saat ini. Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo tahu apa pun.'_

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Aku hampir lupa. Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusku tadi. Kau cantik sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku heran kenapa Kris yang memilikimu, bukan aku saja."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo, gadis remaja yang sudah paham dengan beberapa permasalahan hidup walau tidak pelik karena hidupnya sudah di_set_ penuh dengan bahagia, jadi ia tak pernah tahu rasanya sedih, sakit, dan sebagainya. Karenanya, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang polos dan tak mudah mengerti akan pengalihan dari sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo memang _aware_ akan _koneksi_ antara Kris dan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing ketika Kris dengan santai mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman lama. _Oh ya, tentu saja mereka teman lama. Itulah koneksi antara mereka_, pikir Kyungsoo.

Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak tahu bahwa ada koneksi lain dibalik jawaban Kris. Bahwa teman lama yang Kris maksud bukan benar-benar teman biasa.

Tapi _teman hidup_.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>halo! sambil menunggu review <em><strong>Amnesia<strong>_ memenuhi persyaratan yang Jongsoo beri, kali ini Jongsoo muncul dengan cerita baru. tetap tentang Kaisoo, tenang saja.

senang sekali tahu _**Amnesia**_ dibaca banyak orang, tapi ayolah para hantu yang gemar membaca. apa kalian tidak bisa memberi nilai lelah menulis bagi Jongsoo? setidaknya review sekalimat itu cukup membantu.

terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu review kalian! seperti biasa, Jongsoo menunggu review diatas 20 untuk update chapter depan dalam satu minggu kedepan. kalo kurang ya updatenya nunggu sampai requirement terpenuhi atau bisa saja sebulan dua bulan ke depan baru diupload :D.

jika tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, review, ya. terima kasih banyak.

_Cherio!_


	2. Welcome, Spy

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As usual, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

- KJ-

* * *

><p>Siang ini cuaca di Seoul benar-benar sangat mendung. Dan kebetulan, aktivitas di Fakultas Bahasa cukup padat hari ini karena ada perayaan ulang tahun Fakultas yang tentu saja ramai karena datang ke acara ini adalah kewajiban bagi seluruh mahasiswa fakultas.<p>

"Untung saja kita tidak terlambat sampai kampus, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia baru saja berlari bersama Kyungsoo dari halte bus yang berjarak 1 km dari kampusnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Kita tidak boleh melewatkan acara penyambutannya! Ku dengar akan ada penampilan dari salah satu mahasiswa fakultas seni yang cantik itu, si Krystal!"

Pembicaraan tiga pemuda yang juga baru saja datang mengalihkan fokus Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Krystal?" gumamnya.

"Kyung, bukankah itu dekan kita?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang baru saja berhenti dan memunculkan satu sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang menghampiri seorang wanita di lorong kampusnya yang ia kenal sebagai dekannya.

Pemuda itu dan dekannya terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka berpelukan cukup mesra dan tak melupakan ciuman kecil di pipi dan kening. Oh, apa itu adalah suami dari sang dekan? Tapi kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan sosok pemuda itu?

"Mereka akrab sekali. Mungkin itu suami mudanya?" celetuk Baekhyun asal. Gadis ini benar-benar penebar gosip.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pandangannya ketika jarak mereka mulai semakin dekat dengan dua orang tersebut. Dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh, Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget.

"Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Dan saat itu juga, Sang Dekan ikut menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada kedua mahasiswanya yang berbakat itu.

"Selamat siang, Victoria-_ssi_." Sapa Baekhyun sopan.

"Siang, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Segera masuk ya, acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ingat wanita bernama Victoria itu.

Anggukan sopan Baekhyun membuat senyum Victoria kembali muncul. "Kau kenal Kyungsoo, Sayang?"

Dan mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa begitu saja santai ketika telinganya mendengar sebutan _Sayang_ dari dekannya itu untuk Jongin. Jadi benar pemuda ini adalah suami muda dekannya seperti yang Baekhyun bilang?

"Ya, dia putri Tuan Do Yesung." Jawab Jongin santai.

"K-kami permisi," seru Kyungsoo cepat. Ia tak ingin berada di momen canggung ini lebih lama. Ia juga tak ingin membuat isi kepalanya semakin berantakan dengan dugaan-dugaan yang membuat figur Jongin semakin jatuh di matanya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul Victoria. "Ayo masuk, aku ingin mendengar _speech_ dan juga penampilan Sehun." Ucapnya. "Dan tentu saja _speech_ _eomma_ku tersayang!" tambahnya sambil mencium pipi Victoria cepat.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil lalu memukul pelan dada Jongin. "Sifat gombalmu nampaknya tidak jauh beda dengan kedua ayahmu, ya?"

"Kami kan geng perayu paling handal di keluarga besar. _Eomma_ tidak tahu, ya?"

Victoria kembali tertawa lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju panggung tempat ia akan berpidato setelah ini. Ia mengulum senyum terbaiknya ketika beberapa tatapan penuh tanya milik beberapa mahasiswanya tertuju padanya dan Jongin. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Jongin dan begitu juga tatapan penuh tanya dari mahasiswanya. Ia sedang dalam suasana paling bahagia karena akhirnya Jongin menemuinya setelah hampir satu tahun mereka tidak saling bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel.

"_Eomma_ harus naik dulu. Kau cari saja adikmu, dia pasti tidak jauh dari panggung." Titah Victoria. Jongin mengangguk dan mengedip genit pada Victoria—menggodanya.

"_Hyung_,"

Tepukan Sehun di bahunya membuat Jongin menoleh. "Oh, kau. Baru saja _eomma_ memintaku mencarimu."

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kau ini memang hobi sekali bikin gosip, ya?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Jongin seolah paham, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Biar saja. Bukankah seru membuat skandal?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Benar-benar kau ini, _Hyung_. Pulang dari Inggris kenapa kelakuanmu jadi aneh begini?"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Aku disana kan mengurus perusahaan plus kerja praktek. Jadi wajar saja kalau sifat jahilku tidak bisa muncul dengan bebas disana."

"Tapi gosip itu pasti akan beredar cepat, _Hyung_. Kau tidak kasihan pada _eomma_?"

Jongin tertawa dan merangkul Sehun. "Kau tahu? Justru _eomma_ yang mengijinkan semuanya,"

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya. "_Eomma_ sudah ikutan jahil sepertimu, ternyata."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin _eomma_ hanya merindukan sosok putra tertuanya yang paling tampan sejagad raya ini, Hun."

Sehun berakting mual. "Kau membuatku gerah dengan percaya dirimu, _Hyung_."

"_Aigo_, dua kakak beradik ini nampaknya akrab sekali ya."

Suara Luhan menginterupsi mereka.

"_Hannieeee~_"

Luhan menatap Sehun horor. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku dari dunia Kim Jongin yang sangat amat membosankan. _Gomawo_," ucap Sehun penuh nada dibuat-buat.

"Kucincang kau saat di rumah nanti, Hun."

Sehun menoleh cepat. "Jadi _Hyung_ akhirnya pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Aku akan minta maid untuk memasak masakan paling lezat!"

Jongin tertawa dan mengusak surai Sehun dengan sayang. Luhan tersenyum melihat kedekatan dua pemuda yang paling ia sayangi setelah ayahnya ini. Mereka adalah dua pemuda paling hebat setelah ayahnya menurut Luhan. Jongin, walau dia terlihat nakal dan urakan, dia bisa jadi sosok kakak yang bertanggung jawab, sosok anak yang sangat berbakti dan sosok pemimpin yang sangat bijak dan disiplin. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terkesan. Perubahan besar dalam diri Jongin dan Sehun dimulai tujuh tahun lalu, ketika sebuah peristiwa paling pahit di kehidupan keduanya terjadi.

Dua sosok idola pertama mereka yang terenggut nyawanya karena ulah bodoh dua anak muda yang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan menanjak.

Luhan tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana kelanjutan hukum dari peristiwa itu. Yang jelas, dari cerita Sehun, Luhan menangkap figur Jongin yang sangat berubah dari sebelum peristiwa itu hingga saat ini. Karenanya ia sangat beruntung Sehun memiliki Jongin di sampingnya. Karena setidaknya, saat Luhan tidak bisa memastikan kebahagiaan Sehun, ada Jongin sebagai kakaknya yang akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan Sehun.

Karena bagi Luhan, Jongin bukanlah pemuda berandal seperti pembicaraan beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi ia dengar.

Bagi Luhan, Jongin adalah pahlawannya, pahlawan kekasihnya, dan pahlawan keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar mendekatinya?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendengus. "Kau itu ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan ketika jatuh cinta ya, _Hyung_."

Jongin nyengir dan melempar bantal sofa yang ia pegang pada Sehun. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, Hun. Aku hanya penasaran!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak gadis bersurai coklat di sampingnya. "Alasanmu basi, _Hyung_."

"Kau juga begitu dulu. Memangnya telingaku ini tidak panas tiap kali mendengar rengekanmu agar bisa bertemu Luhan?"

Dan giliran Sehun yang nyengir tanpa malu. "Wajar _Hyung_. Hormon remajaku sedang berkembang!"

"Dan kau pikir aku sudah bukan remaja jadi tak wajar ketika aku penasaran dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Jongin dengan nada memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan segera menutupi kepalanya dari serangan bantal Jongin yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kalian ini benar-benar lucu, ya?" suara Luhan menginterupsi mereka.

"Apanya yang lucu, Lu? Melihat kekasihmu ini mempermalukanku atau apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, _Oppa_. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bahwa ketika pria jatuh cinta mereka juga akan bertingkah aneh. Kukira itu hanya dialami para gadis," jawabnya singkat.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sama saja seperti si cadel ini,"

"Ya karena itulah kami jodoh, _Hyung_!"

"Dan tolong, aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Aku hanya penasaran!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo juga tidak salah, _Oppa_. Selama Kyungsoo belum menikah dengan tunangannya itu, kesempatan _Oppa_ masih terbuka _luaaaas_~"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Seolah mendapatkan wangsit cemerlang. Jongin bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bisakah kalian mengatur pertemuanku dengannya kalau begitu?"

Dan senyum _evil_ Sehun muncul seiring Jongin menapakkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan baju dan beberapa pilihan dressnya ketika ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Masuk,"

Dan sosok itu masuk dengan perlahan. "Kyungie,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Luhan—anak kepala pelayannya sedang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sebingung ini memilih baju yang tepat untuk nanti malam, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga bingung memilih baju, makanya aku kemari meminta saran padamu. Ternyata kau juga sama,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian berdua tidak makan malam sendiri saja?"

"Hubungan kami kan masih rahasia, Kyung. Makanya Sehun memutuskan mengajak Jongin _Oppa_. Dan aku mengajakmu. Tapi Jongin _Oppa_ bilang ia ada urusan sedikit, jadi mungkin ia akan menyusul"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Oppa_? Bukannya kita dan Jongin itu satu umur?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Dia satu tahun di atas kita. Kuliahnya saja yang mundur satu tahun karena urusan pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kita pakai dress ini saja?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Setuju!"

.

"Jongin _Hyung _menyusul nanti. Dia ada acara lain katanya,"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Luhan." Balas Kyungsoo. "Hei, Hun, kenapa kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Baru saja ia akan menjawabnya, suara familiar menghampirinya. "Sehunnie?"

"_Eomma_?"

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh ketika pemuda di depannya itu menyebut _eomma_ pada suara yang juga familiar baginya.

"B-bu Dekan?" ucapnya gugup. "J-jongin?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kyungsoo. Sudah mengenal kedua putraku?"

Dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "P-putra?"

Jongin mempersilahkan Victoria untuk duduk dan ia pun duduk di posisi paling berbeda, selayaknya kepala keluarga.

"Dekanmu ini adalah ibu Sehun, yang juga ibuku," jelas Jongin santai.

"Ja-jadi, gosip itu—"

"_Noona_ jangan mudah percaya gosip tidak jelas. Dekan kita ini adalah _eomma_ku dan Jongin _Hyung_ itu kakakku, bukan suami muda _eomma_." Tambah Sehun seraya menampilkan wajah malasnya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang memang sudah sangat malas menanggapi gosip-gosip tidak jelas tentang hubungan ibunya dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa bodoh. Jadi selama ini dugaannya benar bahwa Victoria bukan istri Jongin! Baekhyun benar-benar harus dijitak supaya dia tidak menyebar gosip tidak jelas!

"Maaf, Victoria_-ssi_. Saya tidak tahu bahwa Jongin ini putra Anda." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan. Ia masih sesekali menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tapi usapan lembut di tangannya menenangkan perasaannya.

"Tidak masalah, Nak. Jongin sendiri tidak ambil pusing, kok. Ibu juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya,"

_Berarti Jongin bukan penyuka ibu-ibu!_ Pikir Kyungsoo girang.

"Dan kalau di luar kampus, panggil saja _ahjumma_. Tidak perlu seformal itu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Ia tak paham kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat ketika suara merdu Victoria seolah meyakinkannya bahwa pikirannya selama ini tentang Jongin adalah salah besar.

Dan Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dalam diamnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa diam-diam ia berharap dirinya belum bertunangan dan mendapati Jongin memperjuangkannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau penyuka Pororo,"

Jongin membuka percakapan dengan gadis bermata bulat di sampingnya.

"Tak perlu banyak orang yang tahu. Kadang aku dianggap anak kecil karena menyukainya,"

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau memang seperti anak kecil," jawab Jongin cepat. "Tapi tak masalah, aku tetap menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya menghangat, pipinya pun ikut menghangat dan ia yakin kini pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Sejak di restoran, Jongin dan seluruh keluarganya sudah menggodanya seolah mereka tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah punya tunangan. Bahkan Jongin dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo di depan ibunya, adiknya dan juga Luhan! Benar-benar, Jongin ini.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Jongin." Pinta Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di sampingnya. Saat ini ia ada di dalam mobil _Porsche_ milik Jongin. Semua ini adalah _paksaan _Victoria, ia memaksa Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang walau gadis itu sudah menolak dan mengatakan ia bisa pulang bersama Luhan saja. Sialnya Luhan menolak pulang bersama karena ia sudah ijin dengan ayahnya untuk menginap di rumah temannya—Sehun. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berdua dengan pemuda yang sempat membuat Kyungsoo bimbang dengan perasaannya saat pertama mereka saling menatap dan berjabat tangan. Dan ditambah pengakuan frontal Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar pusing.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku, Kyung." Jawab Jongin dengan nada bercanda. "Anggap saja kau tak pernah tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu,"

Jongin menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tidak fokus. Ia ingin mengusak surai gadis menggemaskan disampingnya lalu membawanya ke pelukannya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang tentu saja membimbingnya pada tahap selanjutnya. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal yang membuat gadis ini memandangnya sebagai pemuda berandal. _Lagi_.

"Tunanganmu tidak akan tahu dan walaupun dia tahu, dia pasti akan bilang wajar jika kau disukai banyak pria." Lanjut Jongin. "Kau itu menggemaskan,"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya tanpa ragu lalu menoleh dan memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin melepas tawanya. Ia mendesah lega dalam tawanya, setidaknya usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung sedikit berhasil. Ia mungkin memang bercanda saat menggoda Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya ia memang tertarik untuk mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dalam walau ia tahu usahanya akan sulit dan mungkin sia-sia.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Putri." Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya melepas _seatbelt_nya.

"Ini tidak gratis, tahu." Sahut Jongin tepat sebelum Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintu. "Kau harus membayarku,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberikan Jongin tatapan penuh tanya yang membuat pemuda itu benar-benar merasa gemas pada gadis ini. "Oh, benar. Aku lupa kau pemimpin perusahaan dan tak ada seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma." Tuturnya.

Jongin menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Begitulah,"

"Jadi, aku harus membayarmu dengan apa?"

Jongin menahan mulutnya untuk terbuka dan mengatakan _cinta_. Tidak. Ia akan terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang merayu dengan gombal murah. Dan ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja. "Makan malam? Atau makan siang bersama juga tidak buruk."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah Tuan PresDir. Kau mendapatkan bayaranmu. Besok siang?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kujemput kau jam satu siang. Jangan bawa Luhan atau Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo hampir saja mengangguk sebelum ia menilik perkataan Jongin barusan. Apa itu artinya pemuda ini secara tidak langsung mengajaknya untuk _kencan_?

"Sudah sana turun. Aku tak mau Tuan Do berpikir bahwa gadis kecilnya hilang diculik pemuda tampan sepertiku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Sampai bertemu besok, Jongin! Terima kasih tumpangannya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah ia keluar dari mobil Jongin.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berganti begitu cepat, tak terasa ini sudah hampir satu tahun Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sudah sangat sering mengantar jemput Kyungsoo tanpa tatapan tidak suka dari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo karena tentu saja kedua orang tua gadis itu menyukai Jongin, sang PresDir termuda, tersopan dan juga paling tampan diantara klien-klien penting Do Yesung.<p>

Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang pertunangan Kyungsoo karena ia memang tak menganggap Kyungsoo adalah milik orang lain. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis bebas yang bisa berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk dengannya. Dan ia juga tak pernah mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya pulang cepat karena ada janji dengan tunangannya dan sebagainya. Jadi Jongin menikmati proses pendekatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati bagaimana jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat ketika ia sudah bersama Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia tak lelah memandang Kyungsoo diam-diam, bagaimana ia tak lelah mendengar celotehan gadis menggemaskan itu tentang kuliahnya dan kehidupannya sejak kecil.

Namun sejak seminggu belakangan, ia tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimana pun. Baekhyun—sahabat Kyungsoo yang sudah ia kenal berkat pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka saat Jongin sedang mengantar Kyungsoo membeli buku di mall itu pun tidak tahu kemana perginya gadis mungil itu.

_"__Dia selalu pulang lebih cepat dan melewatkan beberapa makan siang bersamaku."_

Perkataan Baekhyun tiga hari lalu masih membayangi kepala Jongin dan membuatnya gerah. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesannya sekali pun dan itu membuatnya pening. Ia tidak mencari Kyungsoo di rumahnya karena Jongin tahu, sedekat apapun ia dengan Kyungsoo, ia tak punya hak untuk mencari kepastian atas hubungan mereka. Karena walau terasa pahit dalam hatinya, Jongin kini mulai mengakui bahwa ia mulai mencintai gadis yang sudah punya tunangan itu.

"Jangan pernah membuatku lepas kontrol, atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya,"

Sebuah suara berat milik seorang pria menguar di lorong kampus Kyungsoo. Jongin yang kebetulan lewat karena _pekerjaan barunya_—mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut diam-diam.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kris."

Jantung Jongin serasa berhenti berdetak kali ini. Ini suara Kyungsoo! Gadis yang membuat isi kepalanya tidak fokus selama satu minggu ini! Dan tunggu, apa Kris sedang mengancam Kyungsoo?

"Kau yang memaksaku. Kalau kau tidak selingkuh, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Kris!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dan Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ingin rasanya ia muncul tiba-tiba diantara mereka lalu menghajar Kris dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan semuanya.

"Mengabaikan seluruh pesanku dan jalan-jalan dengan pemuda lain? Hanya berdua? Kau ini mencoba membodohiku atau bagaimana, ha?" tanya Kris dengan nada marah tertahan. "Pulang kuliah aku menunggumu di parkiran. Jika aku melihat kau dengan pemuda itu lagi, aku akan benar-benar melakukan perkataanku."

Jongin mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo lalu segera berlari kecil dan menjauhi tempat itu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tangga menuju lantai dua yang tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Kyungsoo berbincang.

Ia melihat dengan hati-hati dan mendesah lega ketika sosok pemuda bersurai gelap itu sudah menjauh dan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik Kyungsoo.

"_HMMFFTT!_"

Jongin menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya sudah dengan sempurna menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Setelah yakin Kris sudah pergi, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya disana.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Jongin lembut. "Kau menghilang selama seminggu, dan aku sudah seperti ayam kehilangan induknya,"

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil walau ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Jongin geram juga. "Hey, jangan menunduk terus." Tangan Jongin terulur dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah gadis itu bisa ia lihat. "Kau aneh saat menangis,"

Dan satu pukulan cukup menyakitkan menghampiri lengan kiri Jongin. Tanpa suara, Jongin membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya seolah berteriak.

"Menyebalkan,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengancammu dengan hal-hal aneh." Celetuk Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau..."

"Aku mendengarnya tidak sengaja. Makanya aku menarikmu," jawab Jongin seolah tahu arah pertanyaan menggantung Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Kris. Tapi jika kau sendiri yang meminta aku menjauhimu, aku tidak bisa menolak meski aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya." lanjut Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan spontan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Jangan,"

Dan satu kata larangan dari Kyungsoo cukup membuat Jongin membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak pernah menjauh dari gadis ini, selamanya.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan menemuimu lagi ketika kau membutuhkanku, disini. Aku akan memberitahu jamnya lewat Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" Usul Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dalam dekapan Jongin. Dan setelah gadis bermata bulat itu menjauh darinya untuk menuju kelasnya, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi lorong kampus Kyungsoo menuju parkiran mobil, tempat kendaraan kesayangannya berada.

"_Cafe Seoul_, lima belas menit lagi. Penting stadium tiga," ucapnya sambil langsung menyalakan _Porsche_nya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang ia tentukan tadi.

Dan hanya butuh sepuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk sampai di tujuannya, _Cafe Seoul_, tempat yang ia tunjuk sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang tadi ia telpon. Ia menyesap _ice cappucino_nya untuk sekedar menenangkan kepalanya yang mulai panas.

"Maaf terlambat," ucap seseorang dari belakang Jongin. Tanpa melihatnya, Jongin langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Satu menit. Tidak masalah. Kau sudah pesan minuman?" tanya Jongin pada tamunya.

"Sudah. Jadi, apa yang penting stadium tiga?" tanya tamu Jongin _to the point_.

Dan Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah foto ukuran cukup besar yang memuat wajah cantik dan menggemaskan milik seseorang yang kini menghuni hatinya.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dan beritahu aku kapanpun wajah di balik foto itu sudah meninggalkannya. Aku butuh kau dan Minho untuk kali ini."

Sosok di depan Jongin ini pun membalik foto yang ia pegang dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika memorinya terputar kembali saat kedua maniknya mengenali sosok di foto itu.

"Dia—"

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika dia berani membuat satu luka fisik di tubuh gadis itu." Sahut Jongin dingin. "Aku tak mau kehilangan gadis itu, Taemin."

Taemin—tamu Jongin itu kini mengangguk paham dan kemudian menerima pesanannya dengan senyum ramah terpasang di wajah cantiknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan minumannya. "Aku akan memastikan gadis_mu_ baik-baik saja. Dan Minho akan memastikan kapan pria ini sendirian,"

Jongin tersenyum menyeringai. "Terima kasih, Taemin. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>Oah. Haloha! Pada akhirnya Jongsoo update juga ff ini. Bukan, bukan karena sebuah review dari Sehunpou-ssi yang terhormat. :D<p>

Jongsoo update karena Jongsoo sudah janji pada dua manusia yang nampaknya begitu antusias dan paling mensupport kelanjutan ff ini terbukti dg review mereka yang membangun semangat Jongsoo. Bukan berarti review readers lain tidak membangkitkan semangat Jongsoo, ya. He he.

Intinya, Jongsoo mengklarifikasi bahwa review adalah satu apresiasi readers pada sang penulis. seperti seorang penulis novel walau ia tidak meminta terang-terangan komentar tentang novelnya, tapi selalu ada petikan komentar dari orang-orang yang tercantum di bagian belakang buku itu yang menunjukkan betapa buku ini memang bagus dan patut dibaca.

Begitu pula dg ff, review meyakinkan pembaca bahwa sebuah ff adalah ff yang bagus ketika reviewnya banyak, bukan hanya melihat viewernya saja. penulis novel mungkin tidak menerima saran kritik scr lgsg dari para pembacanya, tapi media sosial di jaman skg mempermudah penulis mendapatkan berbagai pandangan pembaca atas karyanya yang membantu meningkatkan kreativitas dan imajinasinya. Karena tidak ada satu orang pun mampu hidup sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun di dunia. Karenanya, bantuan berupa review dari kalian para readers terhormat sebenarnya membantu kami para penulis untuk semakin bersemangat menulis karena artinya penulis jadi tau dan yakin bahwa karyanya diminati dan dihargai pembaca.

Jongsoo tidak menyalahkan para siders, karena saat awal akun ini dibuat, Jongsoo pun juga jadi siders. Tapi ketika mulai menulis, Jongsoo berusaha meninggalkan bukti pada ff yang sudah dibaca untuk sekedar memacu author ff agar tetap semangat dalam kesibukannya tapi juga tidak melupakan karyanya yang ditunggu banyak pembaca. _Life is all about learning, when you stop learning, it means you're not living human again._

sekian sedikit opini dari Jongsoo, semoga tidak mengurangi kecintaan readers pada ffn dan tentu saja ff2 buatan para author hebat di ffn ini. Mengingatkan kembali, ayo reviewnya, ya :)).

Manusia bijak bisa _saling menghargai_ karya saudaranya. Karena mereka tahu bahwa hidup manusia adalah tentang belajar _saling_, dan salah satunya belajar _saling menghargai_. Ketika mereka tidak bisa lagi menghargai termasuk pada hal-hal sepele? _Maybe they are not living human _=)).

sekian sekian sekian,

salam, KJ-27


	3. Past is coming to present!

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

* * *

><p><em>My shattered dreams and broken heart<br>Are mending on the shelf  
>I saw you holding hands<br>Standing close to someone else  
>Now I sit all alone<br>Wishing all my feelings was gone  
>I gave my best to you<br>Nothing for me to do  
>But have one last cry<em>

_One last cry  
>Before I leave it all behind<br>I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
>Stop living a lie<br>I guess I'm down to my last cry_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk terdiam menatap cangkir _Americano_ miliknya yang tak disentuhnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Isi kepalanya masih berantakan sejak _privat party_ yang sahabatnya adakan beberapa bulan lalu. Dia tak menyangka akan kembali mendengar suara yang dulu sempat membuatnya luluh. Dan dia lebih tak menyangka ia akan bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Gadis yang dulu menjadi tujuan dan tumpuan hidupnya.

Gadis yang kini ia sesali kepergiannya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membuka satu sisi tersembunyi dari dompetnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang memuat wajahnya dan seorang gadis cantik dengan garis lingkar mata yang manis. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir menatap foto itu. Memorinya tiba-tiba memutar kembali beberapa kepingan masa lalunya yang sudah coba ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Yang sampai detik ini nyatanya malah makin kuat menancap di kepalanya.

Masa lalu tentang sakit hatinya pada seorang gadis, yang membuahkan tindakan bodoh dan membuat salah seorang sahabatnya harus menanggung perbuatannya.

.

_"__Kau sudah bertemu dengannya belum?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan mata besarnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya._

_Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya, Hyung. Aku terlalu takut,"_

_Pemuda yang lebih tua, tertawa kecil. "Takut dia akan menolakmu?"_

_Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk._

_"__Wajah garang sepertimu, takut ditolak oleh seorang gadis? Kau membuat perutku sakit, Yifan."_

_Pemuda bernama Yifan itu memukul kepala lawan bicaranya dengan kertas yang ia bawa. "Jangan mengejekku, Jonghyun Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu tidak bisa galak di depannya,"_

_Giliran Jonghyun yang mengangguk paham. "Ya, akhirnya aku melihat sisi ketidakberdayaanmu. Dan itu semua berkat Zitao." Ungkapnya. "Aku perlu berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat berandalan sekolah akhirnya bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang gadis."_

_Yifan berdecih. "Kebetulan saja jantung sialanku tidak mau kompromi saat dia ada." Elaknya. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku lari saja, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak siap mengatakannya pada Zitao,"_

_Jonghyun memukul kepala Yifan dengan ponselnya. "Jauh-jauh aku menemuimu kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan tingkahmu yang seperti singa ompong?"_

_Yifan mendesah kesal. "Tapi—"_

_"__Temui dia sekarang dan bilang bahwa kau mencintainya."_

_Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia masuk ke mobilnya disusul Jonghyun. Yifan mengarahkan kemudinya menuju tempat yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati dua hari ini._

_Kediaman keluarga Huang._

_._

_"__Cepat turun dan katakan padanya!" Jonghyun kembali memaksa Yifan._

_"__Iya, iya. Kau ini bawel sekali, Hyung." Protes Yifan._

_Yifan menghela nafas panjang lalu menguatkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobilnya, berlari menuju halaman rumah gadis yang sudah membuat kepalanya tidak fokus selama tiga bulan lamanya karena hanya ada bayangan gadis itu saja yang ada disana, lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu dengan memberikan bunga mawar yang sudah ia rangkai dan tentu saja beserta kartu bertuliskan 'Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao' disana. Dan tentu saja itu bukan idenya, itu ide Jonghyun yang terpaksa ia turuti karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan perasaannya pada Zitao dengan cara yang Zitao suka._

_Zitao adalah gadis keturunan China yang pindah ke Kanada dan masuk ke sekolahnya tiga bulan lalu. Sejak kedatangan Zitao, Yifan sang berandal sekolah tidak lagi berbuat berandal. Pemuda yang hobi foya-foya dan racing itu seolah bertekuk lutut sejak mata elangnya menatap Zitao pertama kali. Yifan berubah menjadi dirinya yang baru karena Zitao, dan harapannya ia akan terus bersama Zitao, jadi ia akan terus jadi orang baik._

_Kini Yifan sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Zitao dengan satu bucket mawar merah di belakang punggungnya. Ia membuka gerbang rumah Zitao lalu mulai melangkah perlahan menuju depan pintu rumah Zitao. Tapi baru sekitar sepuluh langkah, Yifan berhenti._

_Mata elang Yifan terpaku pada dua sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Dua sosok itu baru saja berciuman; lebih tepatnya, sosok yang lebih tinggi baru saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang lebih pendek untuk mengecup keningnya juga bibirnya. Dan rahang Yifan mengeras saat itu juga. Saat kedua mata elangnya mengenali wajah sosok bertubuh lebih pendek itu._

_Itu calon gadisnya. Huang Zitao._

_Yifan mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan menggertakkan rahangnya. Matanya mungkin tak benar-benar setajam elang atau penembak jitu, tapi ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersipu malu. Dan itu membuatnya naik pitam. Untuk apa semua perilaku manja Zitao yang hanya keluar saat bersamanya selama ini? Untuk apa Zitao mengiyakan ajakannya kencan kemarin lusa? Untuk apa Zitao meluluhkan hatinya jika hari ini dia membuat hatinya hancur?_

_Yifan membalikkan badannya saat itu juga lalu melempar bucket bunganya di tempat ia berdiri dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mobilnya. Ia tak mengindahkan celotehan Jonghyun yang terus bertanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia berlari, kenapa mukanya masam dan kenapa matanya berair?_

_Yifan kalut dan tidak memperdulikan peringatan Jonghyun tentang kecepatan yang ia tempuh sekarang. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di puncak bukit yang ada di belakang rumah Zitao, tempat ia mencuri ciuman pertama Zitao dua hari lalu. Ia ingin ada disana dan berteriak sekuatnya melampiaskan emosinya dan membebaskan bebannya._

_Dan keputusan Yifan untuk menulikan telinganya tentang peringatan Jonghyun, membuahkan petaka besar baginya._

_Sebuah truk bermuatan berat yang baru saja ia salip di jalan menanjak, membuatnya harus berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil sedan yang turun dari atas. Dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas, kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Yifan dan Jonghyun beruntung karena mobil mereka bisa banting kemudi ke arah kanan dan tidak sepenuhnya menabrak sedan itu. Tapi sedan yang Yifan tabrak, baru saja terguling di jurang karena sedan itu terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan yang sebenarnya._

_Keesokan harinya, Yifan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terbalut perban._

_"__Kau mengecewakan Papa, Yifan!"_

_Dan itu adalah komentar pertama yang ia dengar ketika ia baru saja membuka mata._

_"__B-bagaimana dengan—"_

_"__Mereka tidak selamat karena mobilnya terjun bebas ke jurang. Mobil mereka hancur," jelas Papa Yifan. "Kau membunuh mereka, Yifan."_

_"__Tuan Wu, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu pada Yifan. Dia masih lima belas tahun," suara serak menginterupsi mereka._

_"__J-jonghyun Hyung?"_

_Jonghyun yang tertatih mendatangi kamar Yifan. "Polisi mendatangi kamarku dan aku sudah menyerahkan diri pada mereka. Jadi Tuan Wu tak perlu khawatir. Nama baik Tuan Wu tetap terjaga."_

_Yifan membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak! Hyung tidak bersalah!"_

_Tak lama kedua petugas berseragam kepolisian masuk ke kamar Yifan dan memberi hormat pada Papa Yifan juga Yifan._

_"__Kami menghapus semua laporan berkaitan dengan keterkaitan keluarga anda, Tuan Wu." Ucap salah satu opsir bernama Yunho itu._

_"__Dan kami membawa Sim Jonghyun ke pengadilan sebagai gantinya." Lanjut opsir lainnya bernama Taeyang._

_Tuan Wu mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Jonghyun atas pengorbanannya. Ia pun menjanjikan pada Jonghyun pelayanan yang memadai selama pemuda baik hati itu menjalani hukuman atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan._

_Dan Yifan hanya mampu menatap kepergian Jonghyun dengan tatapan nanar dan rasa perih di pipinya karena tamparan dari ayahnya._

_"__Hyung... mianhaeyo,"_

.

.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenangan pahit itu sudah berusaha ia kubur. Tapi tidak bisa, Kris gagal menguburnya karena ia baru saja kembali mengharapkan gadis di masa lalunya kembali padanya.

"_G-ge_,"

Dan Kris mendongakkan wajahnya tepat pada satu sosok yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Sosok gadis di masa lalunya yang membuat kepalanya kembali tidak fokus sekarang. Saat ini ia memberanikan diri menemui gadis ini, setidaknya ia ingin menguji perasaannya sendiri, apakah masih mencintai gadis ini, atau semua hanya masa lalu seperti yang seharusnya?

"Duduklah _Peach_. Kau terlambat setengah jam," sahut Kris sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. Sungguh Kris tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis ini. Dia tidak berubah bahkan setelah tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena Kris pindah ke Inggris dan membangun hidup barunya disana yang dimulai ketika ia mengenal gadis mungil lain yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia bisa melupakan gadis masa lalunya dengan kehadiran gadis mungil itu.

"M-maaf, tadi—"

"Tak masalah. Aku _toh_ tetap menunggumu." Potong Kris.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "Apa kabar, _ge_?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Kris mengulum senyumnya. "Baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kris cepat. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kau dan—"

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Eli _Oppa_, _ge_. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak lama. Kau—" gantung gadis itu. "Tidak pernah percaya padaku," lanjutnya lirih.

Dada Kris benar-benar nyeri sekarang. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata gadis ini, tapi apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tujuh tahun lalu, tidak bisa begitu saja luput dari memorinya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempercayainya, _Peach_." Lirih Kris. "Tapi aku belum bisa."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini masih mengingatnya. Ia tahu pasti pemuda ini masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya walau tujuh tahun sudah berlalu.

"Jadi, apa tunangan _gege_ tahu bahwa _gege_ kemari?"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar _cafe_ dan rahangnya mengeras seketika saat dua maniknya melihat sosok yang seharusnya hanya akan tertawa lepas karenanya, saat ini sedang tertawa begitu bahagia di samping pemuda lain.

"_Ge_?"

Kris menurunkan pandangan geramnya dan berbalik menatap gadis di depannya. "Tidak. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I want to start by letting you know this<br>Because of you my life has a purpose  
>You helped be who i am today<br>I see myself in every word you say_

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
>Trapped in a world where everyone hates me<br>There's so much that I'm going through  
>I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you<em>

_I was broken  
>I was choking<br>I was lost  
>This Song saved my life<br>I was bleeding stopped believing  
>Could've died<br>This song saved my life_

_I was down  
>I was drowning<br>But it came on just in time  
>This song saved my life<em>

.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersantai di kamarnya ketika Kyungsoo masuk dan mendekatinya. Gadis mungil itu memang sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan terutama jika ayah dan ibunya sedang ke luar negeri. Seperti hari ini. Ia tak ada janji apa pun dengan Jongin, dan Kris baru saja kembali ke Inggris seperti yang ia lakukan hampir setahun lalu. Pria itu memang hanya pulang ke Seoul setiap satu tahun sekali atau satu tahun dua kali dan hanya untuk beberapa minggu, tidak selamanya.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Jongin lagi?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi seolah _pergi bersama Jongin_ adalah rutinitas baru Kyungsoo.

Semu merah muncul di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo dan gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Jongin sedang mengurusi perusahaannya, dan aku tak mau mengganggunya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, perusahaan Kimo Corp. memang sedang butuh Jongin. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menangani satu kontrak sendirian, tapi Jongin bisa menangani berpuluh-puluh kontrak klien tanpa ada sekretaris."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan lalu mengulum senyumnya. "Kau sepertinya sudah sangat mengenal Jongin, ya, Lu?"

"Dia yang menyelamatkan hidupku dan membawaku pulang ke orang tuaku." Ucapnya lirih. Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba berair dan pipinya basah sedetik setelahnya.

Kyungsoo panik melihat Luhan yang menangis. "Tidak apa, Kyung. Aku selalu menangis ketika bercerita tentang arti Jongin_ Oppa _untukku."

Dada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terasa nyeri ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan, seolah organ tubuhnya itu tak rela apabila Jongin punya arti _lebih_ untuk orang lain selain Kyungsoo.

"Kau... mencintai Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Baru kali ini mengobrol dengan Luhan dalam tensi yang berbeda. Biasanya mereka akan membicarakan beberapa _group band _yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini atau membicarakan idola-idola mereka seperti hobi anak gadis remaja sekarang.

Diluar dugaan, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"Aku sempat jatuh cinta pada Jongin _Oppa_ karena ia menyelamatkanku." Terangnya. "Aku sempat jatuh hati padanya karena dia begitu baik padaku,"

Kyungsoo tak menyela cerita Luhan. Walau dadanya benar-benar terasa nyeri, tapi ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh Luhan _mencintai _ Jongin; pemuda yang kini mulai menggeser posisi Kris di hatinya.

"Tapi saat aku bilang aku menyayanginya, dia mengajakku menemui Sehun. Pemuda albino berwajah datar yang merupakan teman satu sekolah dasarku dulu."

"Kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya dan aku tak menyangka Sehun masih mengingatku."

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang membuat air mata Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu ditahan dan akhirnya dua gadis cantik itu menangis bersamaan karena seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Appa, kenapa appa suka kemeja putih, sih?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan bajunya bergambar Krong._

_"__Karena mendiang ibumu menyukai warna putih, Jongin." jawab seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan senyum manisnya. "Jongin bisa ambilkan kemeja appa di ruang kerja?"_

_Jongin—sang pemuda itu pun berlari setelah menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya, Kim Kyuhyun, seorang Direktur muda sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di Seoul yang ia bangun bersama dengan adik sepupunya, Oh Donghae._

_"__Appa, baju appa aneh." Celetuk Jongin._

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan putra semata wayangnya yang sudah jadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama itu. "Kenapa aneh?"_

_Jongin menunjuk kerah bagian kanan. "Kerahnya hanya tebal disini. Seperti ada sesuatu,"_

_Penasaran dengan penemuan anaknya, Kyuhyun membawa kerah kemejanya dibawah sinar lampu kamarnya dan ia menemukan sebuah bayangan persegi dari dalam kemejanya. Ternyata putranya benar._

_"__Mungkin ini kesalahan saat penjahitan kemejanya, Nak." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tapi nampaknya Jongin tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya._

_"__Perasaan Jongin tidak enak, Appa. Bisakah kita membuka jahitan kerah itu dan mengeluarkan bayangan hitam itu dari sana?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah memohonnya. Kyuhyun menatap putranya heran. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah memohon putranya kecuali dia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Dan naluri kebapakan Kyuhyun pun menang._

_"__Baiklah, kita buka jahitan kemejanya."_

_Jongin segera mengambil peralatan jahit milik mendiang ibunya yang masih tersimpan rapi di meja nakas di kamar ayah ibunya ini. "Cepatlah Appa, Jongin sudah penasaran,"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ketidaksabaran Jongin yang rupanya cerminan dari sifat Sungmin, istrinya. "Ah, kau benar, Nak. Ini sebuah kertas,"_

_Jongin bergegas mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya. "Ini kan huruf China." Gumamnya. "Dimana laptop Appa?" tanyanya._

_"__Tentu saja di ruang— Hey Jongin! Kau mau apa, Nak?" teriak Kyuhyun saat putranya tiba-tiba berlari menuju ruang kerjanya dan sibuk membunyikan keyboard laptopnya dengan terburu-buru seolah kertas itu berisi sesuatu yang penting._

_Kyuhyun mengikuti Jongin dan menemukannya sedang serius menatap laptop sambil mencorat-coret sebuah kertas kosong di bawah tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya. "Kau ini sedang apa sebenarnya, Jongin?"_

_Dan hampir saja jantung Kyuhyun melompat keluar karena teriakan tiba-tiba dari Jongin._

_"__AHA! Aku menemukannya! Ini sebuah pesan minta tolong, Appa!" serunya. "Pasti ada yang tidak beres!"_

_Dan Jongin langsung menunjukkan kertas di sampingnya dan dua kata yang ia lingkari, 'Help Me!' yang ditulis dalam bahasa China di pesan aslinya—menurut Jongin._

_Tak menunggu lama, Jongin kembali asik dengan laptop Kyuhyun dan membuat pria yang gemar menyanyi ini semakin penasaran. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat web yang dibuka Jongin._

_"__Human trafficking?"_

_Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Beberapa minggu lalu, banyak berita tentang ini keluar di TV dan juga beberapa situs berita. Jongin tidak begitu peduli sebelumnya, tapi begitu melihat pesan ini, entah kenapa Jongin langsung memikirkan tentang Human Trafficking." Jelasnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dan Jongin yakin, gadis bernama Xi Luhan ini adalah korban Human Trafficking," tutupnya._

_"__Xi Luhan? Siapa dia, Nak"_

_Jongin menunjuk sebuah web yang ternyata adalah web sekolah dasar tempat Sehun, keponakan Kyuhyun bersekolah. "Dia adalah siswi Beijing Elementary School. Dan dia dilaporkan hilang oleh orangtuanya sejak tiga bulan lalu." Terang Jongin seraya membalik kertas pesan bertuliskan huruf China tadi. "Dan disini, ia menuliskan namanya juga dengan huruf China."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Jongin. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera melaporkan ini pada pihak kepolisian China, Nak."_

_Tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi heran dengan tingkah putranya yang menggeleng cepat seolah ia sudah tahu dimana gadis bernama Luhan itu berada._

_"__Dia tidak di China, Appa. Dia ada disini, di Seoul."_

_Dan Kyuhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia ada disini dan bukan di China?"_

_Jongin menunjukkan kertas yang berisi pesan dari Luhan. "Ini adalah potongan kertas koran yang hanya terbit di Seoul. Jongin tahu karena kakek sangat suka membaca koran ini, jadi Jongin hapal dengan ini." Jelasnya yakin. "Kita harus menghubungi Joonmyeon ahjussi, Appa. Jongin yakin dia bisa membantu!"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Jongin dengan kagum. Tak ia sangka, putra satu-satunya yang ia besarkan dengan beberapa ilmu dan cerita tentang kriminal dan detektif ini sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang pengamat berita yang handal. Anggukan mantap Kyuhyun jadi satu tambahan keyakinan bagi Jongin bahwa dia pasti bisa menemukan gadis ini, menyelamatkannya dan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya._

_"__Kita ke kantor Joonmyeon ahjussi sekarang, okay, Jongin?"_

_High-five dari Kyuhyun dan Jongin menambah tempo debaran jantung Jongin lebih cepat. Ia sangat bersemangat dan yakin bisa menyelamatkan sang penulis pesan ini. Dan ia harap, ia belum terlambat saat melakukannya._

_._

_._

_Di lain tempat pada waktu berbeda, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kain putih dan beberapa kardus coklat berisi baju kemeja putih yang sudah rapi, serta banyak sekali mesin jahit tradisional yang seolah sedang berlomba untuk menyelesaikan sebanyak mungkin kemeja putih; komoditi utama perusahaan itu, All in White._

_Kemeja-kemeja yang sudah masuk pasar nasional dan punya banyak pembeli tetap itu sangat rapi dan kualitasnya memang bagus. Hal itu tak terlepas dari tangan-tangan mungil nan tangkas milik para anak-anak yang bekerja pagi-siang-malam menyulap kain-kain putih menjadi kemeja dengan nilai jual yang cukup menjanjikan untuk satu kali makan tiap harinya bagi anak-anak itu._

_Ya, hampir seluruh pekerja kasar di All in White adalah anak-anak. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, hampir seluruhnya adalah anak-anak. Merekalah yang sebenarnya membuat kemeja All in White melejit keuntungannya. Dan harusnya, perusahaan menjanjikan kesejahteraan bagi pegawainya. Tapi tidak dengan All in White._

_"__Ya! Kau kerja yang benar! Apa ini? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ada jahitan yang tidak rapi di kemeja ini, ha?" teriak salah seorang pria dengan perut tambunnya. "Dasar bodoh! Tidak becus bekerja, mati saja sana!" tambahnya tanpa melupakan kekerasan bagi gadis muda yang menatap mesin jahitnya dengan tatapan kosong itu. Pria itu melempar kain yang ia pegang ke arah gadis itu dan menoyor kepala gadis itu dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya menuju gudang penyimpanan._

_Melihat sang pria tadi sudah menuju gudang penyimpanan, seorang laki-laki kecil yang bekerja di belakang gadis tadi segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lari menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, rencananya gagal ketika ia kembali berhasil ditangkap oleh kawanan petugas yang akhirnya menjebloskannya ke sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap dan membiarkannya disana sampai bos mereka meminta anak itu dikeluarkan dari sana._

_Dari celah tembok yang ada, lelaki kecil itu mengintip ke arah sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruangan milik bos besarnya. Orang yang selama ini mempekerjakannya dengan tidak layak. Kedua maniknya menatap dan mengawasi bagaimana pria bertubuh agak gemuk itu berdiri dengan sopan lalu menjabat tangan seorang pria yang baru datang dengan setelan jas yang cukup mewah, dan tebakannya, pria ini adalah pelanggan lain yang ingin memesan kemeja dari mereka dalam jumlah besar._

_Lelaki kecil itu memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu membuka sebuah tas koper yang berisi banyak sekali uang disana dan bagaimana bos besarnya langsung mengangguk cepat dan menyalami pria itu lalu mengantar pria itu keluar ruangannya yang artinya keluar dari titik pandang sang lelaki kecil._

_Pria dengan setelan mewah itu nyatanya keluar dengan senyum ramahnya dan ekor matanya sempat menangka bagaimana suasana tempat bekerja para karyawan muda yang sempat dijelaskan oleh Joonchyeon, pemilik perusahaan pembuat kemeja ini. Bagaimana anak-anak ini direkrut secara profesional dan bagaimana mereka sangat menjamin hidup para pekerjanya dengan keuntungan melimpah yang ada karena penjualan kemeja putih All in White yang melejit._

_Sapaan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih, pria itu ucapkan pada dua bodyguard yang mengawalnya sampai ke pintu keluar. Setelah memastikan dua pria itu masuk, pria dengan setelan jas itu pun melepas jasnya dan berbicara sesuatu dengan sebuah mic kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangannya._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pasukan berseragam polisi masuk lengkap dengan senapan di dada mereka._

_"__Ayo!" seru pria itu dan kemudian ia kembali naik ke tempat ia melakukan negosiasi palsu beberapa menit tadi._

_"__Jangan bergerak!" seru beberapa polisi itu bersamaan. Mereka mengacungkan senjata ke beberapa petugas yang kebetulan ada disana. Sisanya baru saja melarikan diri dan dikejar oleh sisa pasukan polisi yang baru saja masuk._

_Perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan antara petugas polisi dengan para karyawan dari All in White. Namun karena lebih terlatih, para polisi itu akhirnya dapat membekuk semua karyawan termasuk sang bos besar perusahaan All in White, Gu Joonchyeon._

_Pria yang diduga adalah pimpinan atau kepala polisi itu pun mendesah lega ketika rencananya membekuk satu sindikat Human Trafficking di negaranya ini berhasil dengan sempurna. Saat ia hendak keluar dari ruangan ini, ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang masih duduk di balik mesin jahit sambil tetap menjahit. Dan dugaannya, ini adalah targetnya._

_"__Nak Luhan?" sapanya lembut. Dan benar saja, gadis bersurai sebahu yang berantakan itu kini menoleh pelan dengan tatapan kosong. "Mari pulang, Nak. Orang tuamu sudah menunggu," sahutnya lembut._

_Pria itu lalu menyelimuti Luhan dengan jasnya dan memapahnya keluar dari neraka anak-anak itu._

_._

_._

_"__Ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka putri kecilku sudah kembali,"_

_Seorang wanita dengan jaket tipisnya kini tengah berada di pelukan sang suami yang berseragam hitam dengan name-tag Xiao Dae itu. Ia menangis tanpa henti sejak satu jam lalu, tepatnya ketika pihak kepolisian menelpon rumah majikannya dan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan, putri semata wayangnya yang selama tiga bulan menghilang kini sudah ditemukan di Seoul._

_Ia dan suaminya memang sudah berusaha mencari Luhan kemana pun termasuk Seoul. Dan entah beruntung atau sial, Seoul adalah tempat terakhir yang menjadi pilihan mereka bersamaan dengan uang saku mereka yang sangat tipis kala itu. Beruntung ada seorang pria bermarga Do yang dengan baik hati mau menampung mereka dan memberi mereka pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di rumahnya. Walau baru dua bulan ia bekerja di kediaman Do, tapi sepasang orang tua ini tak pernah berhenti berharap akan keajaiban Tuhan; Luhan bisa kembali pada mereka dengan selamat. Dan harapan mereka hari ini terkabul, putri mereka sudah pulang._

_"__LUHAN!" teriak sang wanita yang bernama Xiao Min itu ketika maniknya menatap sosok yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya sejak sosok itu lahir di dunia dari rahimnya._

_Itu putrinya, Xiao Lu atau Xi Luhan._

_Pelukan erat penuh tangis haru terjadi begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun serta Jongin beserta pria yang memimpin operasi penangkapan tadi, Kim Joonmyeon yang merupakan adik kandung dari Kim Kyuhyun kini sedang menatap momen keluarga itu dengan linangan air mata di wajah mereka terkecuali Jongin._

_Remaja itu sejak tadi hanya menampilkan senyum bahagianya di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis walau sesekali kelopak matanya berair. Tapi ia tak tergoda untuk menumpahkan emosinya dan menangis. Ia malah memberanikan diri mendekati keluarga kecil itu dan menginterupsi mereka._

_"__Aku senang bisa membantu putri Anda pulang, ahjussi." Serunya lembut. Dan itu tentu membuat pria berwajah kotak itu menoleh dan ikut menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Diluar dugaan, pria itu menangis sambil memeluk Jongin._

_"__Terima kasih, Nak. Kau sudah mengembalikan putri kami. Kau sudah mengembalikan keceriaan keluarga kami, keceriaan istriku dan putriku." Racaunya. "Terima kasih Nak Jongin, Paman tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semuanya,"_

_Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Memang aku tidak melakukan ini dengan gratis. Aku ingin paman dan bibi menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Jangan lagi biarkan Luhan sendirian,"_

_Xiao Dae kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau menyelamatkan keluarga kami, Jongin. Paman tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu, Nak."_

_Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan keluarga paman. Ini berkat doa paman dan bibi, aku hanya perantara dari Tuhan."_

_"__J-jongin o-oppa..."_

_Jongin menoleh dengan cepat dan terkejut mendapati gadis mungil yang baru saja ia tolong itu ternyata mengenalnya. "Kau mengenalku, Lu?"_

_"__D-dari P-aman S-suho." Ucapnya terbata. Jongin paham sekali kenapa gadis ini terbata-bata. Dikurung tanpa mampu bertemu dengan keluarga selama tiga bulan lebih, tentu menimbulkan trauma pada diri Luhan._

_"__Ah, tentu saja. Ada apa Luhan? Apa yang bisa Oppa bantu?" tanya Jongin lembut. _

_Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menunduk. "T-terima k-kasih,"_

_Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menyamankannya disana, menghantarkan pesan lewat sejuta sel di tubuhnya pada Luhan bahwa mulai hari ini, ia akan terus memastikan Luhan akan selalu baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_Pagi ini, Luhan sudah mempersiapkan sebuah bekal yang ia buat khusus untuk seorang pemuda yang punya tempat khusus di hatinya sejak satu tiga tahun lalu. Ia adalah pemuda yang pertama kali memberikan harapan hidup lagi padanya setelah ia sempat meragukan sisa umurnya sendiri._

_"__Jongin Oppa!" seru Luhan saat maniknya melihat sosok pemuda yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak datang sendiri._

_"__Hai rusa kecil. Menunggu lama, ya? Maaf, ya. Aku baru saja menjemput adikku di bandara. Dan, oh, kenalkan ini adikku." Jongin menarik pemuda di belakangnya dan menempatkannya tepat disampingnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengan Jongin, pemuda dengan kulit putih seputih susu dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi yang familiar bagi Luhan._

_"__Ohayou?" celetuknya._

_Dan pemuda berkulit putih itu pun membulatkan matanya dan menggumam tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Ini kau? Ciao ciao?"_

_Jongin hampir melepas tawanya mendengar dua remaja di depannya yang saling terkejut dan melontarkan kata-kata aneh yang tidak ia pahami._

_"__Kalian ini kenapa? Bukannya berkenalan, malah kaget begitu."_

_Sehun yang pertama membubarkan keterkejutannya sendiri atas hadirnya gadis cinta monyetnya ini di depannya. "Dia teman satu sekolah dasarku dulu."_

_Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tahu, makanya aku mengajakmu kemari."_

_Luhan menatap Jongin tak mengerti. "Ah, Hun, bisakah kau ambilkan tasku di mobil? Ini kuncinya. Ada barang penting disana,"_

_Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu segera berbalik menuju parkir mobil yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini._

_"__Dia menyukaimu sejak SD," buka Jongin._

_Luhan kembali menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Maksud Oppa?"_

_"__Sehun. Dia menyukaimu sejak sekolah dasar. Kukira aku akan jadi kakak paling kejam jika aku menerima perasaanmu dan membalasnya." Jelasnya. "Aku sayang padamu Luhan, sama seperti aku menyayangi Sehun. Kalian berdua sudah seperti adik kandungku," lanjut Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak di depannya._

_Jadi ini alasan Jongin memeluknya dengan erat kemarin? Pikir Luhan. Jadi ini alasan Jongin kenapa ia bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih patut Luhan sayangi ketimbang dirinya? Dan ini juga alasan kenapa kecupan singkat Jongin di keningnya itu Jongin sebut sebagai kecupan sayang seorang kakak?_

_"__A-aku mengerti," Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada getir. Jongin tahu Luhan tersakiti, tapi ia akan menyakiti dua orang ketika ia membiarkan perasaan sayangnya pada Luhan tumbuh lebih jauh. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi._

_ "__Sehun akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya tanpa menyakitimu. Aku jamin itu," ucap Jongin final sambil membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut dan dengan sayang._

_Dan mulai hari itu, Luhan tak lagi membiarkan perasaannya untuk Jongin tumbuh lebih liar daripada perasaan sayang seorang adik pada kakak tersayangnya. Dan ia juga tak membiarkan siapapun menjadi penghalangnya menyayangi Jongin dengan caranya, tak terkecuali pemuda yang kelak jadi masa depannya, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hai! berhubung lagi sangat selo dan suasana sangat menyenangkan di kepala Jongsoo sekarang, jadi Jongsoo memberikan bonus chapter buat para readers tercinta.<p>

semoga semakin penasaran dan semoga semakin suka sama ff ini khususnya :)).

jangan lupa meninggalkan review dan... terima kasih sudah mampir utk membaca! =))

sekian sekian sekian

salam, KJ-27


End file.
